battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 22-23
Invisible Coiny Invisible Coiny has entered the TLC somehow when it has broken. He slapped Metal Firey because he said it's great for him to be where he was supposed to be. (NOTE: It is the same Coiny just mentioned). Crowd All of the recommended characters presented in the crowd was killed after the Volcano erupted. Ace of Spades Acid Drop Apple Ariana Grande Banana Beddy Big Giant Hole Big Giant Hole is a recommended character from Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a big, brown hole. The actual color might be black, and the lava is causing it to appear brown. It is also one of the few who appear to be actually non-sentient. It was recommended by JoshuaJoyCleyn. Blue Needle Blue Eraser Boulder Bright Radiant Plasma Needle Bubblette Bubble Rocky Button Blackberry Boots the Monkey Boots the Monkey is a recommended character that appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is based on a character named "Boots the Monkey" from ''Dora the Explorer'', an educational animated TV series. It is a poorly traced art of Boots. Chandelier/Chandelure Chandelier/Chandelure was a recommended character that appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is an art rip of Chandelure, a Pokémon introduced in the Nintendo DS game Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. It died when The Volcano erupted later that episode. Cheese Cake Choo Choo Train Choo Choo Train was a character recommended by Englishcreamcakes seen in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It was a red, poorly drawn steam train with two coal cars and a smile. It died off screen when The Volcano erupted in the same episode. Country Battle Eelektross Eelektross is a recommended character in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is an eel that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, and was recommended by EELEKTR0SS. It is a reference to the character with the same name in the video game franchise Pokémon. Evil Bubble Evil Flower Evil Monkey Evil Monkey is a recommended character from episode 22. It was recommended by JhonnyFinster. The character is based on the Evil Monkey from Family Guy, an animated american adult sitcom. Coincidentally, this character is one of the two monkeys of the recommended characters in Don't Pierce My Flesh, the other being Boots the Monkey. Fat Pin Flip Camera Fire Monster Firey and Match Kissing Firey and Match Kissing is a recommended character from episode 22. They were recommended by TheMagneficentTrio. They are Firey and Match kissing. They possibly died when The Volcano erupted in that same episode Finn Finn is a recommended character in Don't Pierce My Flesh. He is heavily based off of the character with the same name from ''Adventure Time''. He possibly died with all the other recommended characters in the volcano when it erupted. Fishy Fuzzy Fuzzy was a recommended character that appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a badly drawn version of a Fuzzy, a enemy from the Super Mario Bros. video game series made by Nintendo. It died when The Volcano erupted in that same episode. Giant Cookie Giant Purple Beads Of Death Giant Purple Beads Of Death were a recommended character that appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. They are two badly drawn, purple crafting beads with angry eyebrows that are limbless. They were presumed dead when The Volcano they were in erupted in the same episode. Gold Fish Good Flower Green Cloud Green Cloud is a recommended character from Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a limbless, badly drawn, green cloud. It was recommended by XenonCosmo. Its reflection was in Pocket Mirror. Green Yoshi Hal the Cat Hal the Cat is a recommended character from Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a badly-drawn, brown cat that is laying down and frowning. It was recommended by supermegadudeify. Happy Gilmore Highlighter Hockey Puck Jacknjellify Jacknjellify is a recommended character that appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. He's a line of yellow-colored text that reads "Jackn" in the first half, and "jellify" in the second, spelling "Jacknjellify". He was recommended by marioluigi3128 and TotalSimIsland. Joe from Blue's Clues Katy Perry Large Spiky Blue Firey Lego Person Lollipop Male Leafy Meteor Shower Michelle Obama Mike Milk Moon Mordacai Mrs.Piggy Neon Light No Cake Sign No Cake Sign 'is a recommended character from episode 22. They are a cake with a face with an eye patch and a cross-out symbol on it. They were recommended by monkeymonful. No Cake Sign died when The Volcano erupted later that episode. One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign 'One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign is a sign that appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a sign to remind people that there can only one recommended character per recommender. It was recommended by rct3proyo. It lookslike the sign from certain episodes, except it has a face in the top left corner. Orange Bubble Oreo Oreo was one of the recommended characters shown in Don't Pierce My Flesh when Leafy, Flower, Bubble and Firey were running. He/She was recommended by Gravitymaster221. He/She is an armless Oreo cookie, a homage to the real-life cookie product. Nothing else is known about him/her, except for the fact that he/she probably died after the volcano erupted in the same episode. File:oreol.png File:oreoidle.png|Oreo's Idle Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana is a recommended character who first appeared in episode 22, then also appeared in episode 23. It is a banana with googly eyes. It was recommended by xbuckmulletx and TotalDramaIsland5543. PencilDitz PencilDitz is a recommended character from Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a David with long, brown hair. It is based on a user who recommends characters. It was recommended by DaKillaBunnyz. Pencil Sharpener Pencil Sharpener is a character recommended by VivaPinata0407 in Don't Pierce My Flesh. Pink Spongy Plasma Plasma is a recommended character that appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. They were recommended by hexagon431. They are a splatter of plasma. Playstation3 Pocket Mirror Pocket Mirror is a recommended character from Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a big stand up mirror. Green Cloud's reflection is also in its appearance. It was recommended by OmniCece. It is also one of the few to appear to be non-sentient. Popsicle Prinly Red Firey Robot Spongy Robot Spongy is a recommended character appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It was recommended by coolmatt1019. Seasonal Leafy Silver Soccer Ball Soldier Coiny Spearmint Spikey Mervert Spikey Mervert was one of recommended characters shown in Don't Pierce My Flesh while Leafy, Flower, Bubble and Firey were running. SM was recommended by waluigifreak789. Nothing else is known after their appearance, but it is possible that they might have died after the volcano erupts in the same episode. Spikey Merveyt.PNG|Spikey Mervert File:Spikeymervety.PNG File:Spikeymervettransparent.png Idlemervet.png|His idle Sun Firey Star Tennis Racket Tampa Bay Lightning Team Thomas Toilet Paper Tord, Anakin, Emo and Jett Total Drama Lego Complete Cast Trent Ufus630 Ufus630 '''is a recommended character from episode 22. They are a white block that says "ufus630" written in blue text on it, who is the YouTube username of the recommender. They were recommended by ufus630. They also appear to be one of the few to be non-sentient. Umbrella Voters Watery Yo Grandma Yogurt Youtube Logo Yoylecake Yoyle Grapes '''Yoyle Grapes are a recommended character from Don't Pierce My Flesh. They are three badly-drawn green circles (supposedly grapes) with orange outlines and purple faces. They were recommended by MrArdiazboyz. Zombie Blocky Zombie Bubble Zombie Pen Trivia *Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana is a reference to a popular meme character, Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Episode 22 Characters not seen in Episode 22 Jacknjellify stated that "characters that have not been shown will appear in Episode 23." The sign over them reads Episode 21 Recommended Characters, but they are found in the comments on Episode 21. 1,000,000 Check 1,000,000 Check is a recommended character who appeared in Hurtful!. It is a badly-drawn 1,000,000 dollars check. It was recommended by Fyty231. Nothing else is known about it. Acorn Birthday Cake (imindabath) Birthday Cake (n64boys) Black Pencil Booger Bowling Ball Bowling Ball is a recommended character that appeared in Hurtful!, and was recommended by aleksander1100. anotherballybally.PNG|Another bowling ball Bronze Ice Cube Candle Chalk Chocolate Bar Chocolate Woody Click Click is a recommended character from episode 23. He/She is a badly-drawn computer mouse. He/She was recommended by Karan3840. Cookie Cotton Dead Flower Dollar Domino Earthquake Earthquake is a character recommended by PorscheBB13. He/She appeared in Episode 23 as one of the recommended characters in the background, watching Bubble and Leafy doing the contests. He/She is a miniature version of the Earth with a frowned face shaking, representing an earthquake, like the real life disaster. Screen Shot 2016-03-05 at 10.00.46 AM.png Earthshaker Carykh.jpeg Evil Shadow Evil Tennis Ball Eyeball Eyeball is a recommended character that appeared in Cake at Stake in Hurtful!. It is a human eyeball, which iris colour is Dark Blue and it has a black pupil; the outside is coloured white. It was recommended by ZorkUsPetunia. Fire Ring Fish Bowl Fish Bowl 'is a recommended character from Hurtful!. It was recommended by beyblademaster210. It is a fish bowl with a fish in it. Flatscreen TV 'Flatscreen TV is a recommended character that appeared in Hurtful!. It looks similar to TV. Floor Giant Cyan Spongy Giant Purple Cake Giant Purple Cake was a recommended character from Hurtful!. It is a giant purple colored version of Cake. It was recommended by energeticmilo. Glassy Glue High Heeled Shoe Headphones Hearing Aids Hungary Hurricane Hurricane is a recommended character from episode 23. They were recommended by supercodyfan. It is a hurricane, a type of severe storm. They look like a gray Puffball. Jingle Key Kingda Ka Kingda Ka is a recommended character that appeared in Hurtful!. It is a badly drawn green roller coaster with a smiling face, with a red coaster on the tracks and a speech bubble that reads "AAAH!". Large Pink Pin Lampy Lilly Lilly is a recommended character who appeared in Hurtful!. It is a pink and white lilly blossom. It was recommended by pinkbelossom. Magic Hat Marry-Gold Night Sky Night Sky is a recommended character. It is a variation of another recommended character, Sky. It appeared in Hurtful! and was recommended by VollyTiffany. Muffin Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana is a recommended character that appeared in Hurtful! as part of the crowd labeled as "Episode 21 Recommended Characters". It had also appeared in Don't Pierce My Flesh. It is a banana with googly eyes. It was recommended by xbuckmulletx. Phoney Popsicle Radio Rainbow Red Cheez-It Red Cheez-It is a recommended character who appeared in Episode 22. It is an armless, red-colored version of a different recommended character, Cheez-It. It was recommended by Swaggering Debby. It is possibly friends with Cheez-It. Red Hot Chili Pepper Red Hot Chili Pepper is a recommended character that appeared in Hurtful!. It is a red-colored chili pepper. It was recommended by koldmayl. Rocky's Vomit Round Purple Pillow Ruler Samosa Slime Ball Tarey Tarey is a recommended character. They are a cross between Firey and Taco. Ticket Tissue Box T-Rex Yoylecake Episode 23 Recommended Characters There were found in the comments of Episode 22, so they were called Episode 22 Recommended Characters. Acid Tennis Ball Acoustic Guitar Apple Blue Firey Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe Bracelety Brave Woody Bubble Troll Face Card Cat Dog Waffle Cloud Cherry Coke Bottle They are a bottle of Coca-Cola. Commercial Creepy Stick Man Cyan Golf Club Cyan Golf Club is a recommended character who appeared in Hurtful!. It is a badly drawn, armless cyan-colored wedge golf club. He/she was recommended by beanme100. Other then that, currently noting is known about him/her. David 2 Dead Leafy Evil Happy Face Evil Speaker Box Evil Spongy Evil YouTube Like/Dislike Button Exploding Pumpkin Flirey Flower's Brother Giant Tennis Ball Globe Golf Ball's Sister Green Diamond Green Snowball High Heeled Shoe They are a red high heel shoe. Indian Leafy iPhone/iPod Jacknjellify Logo Jack-o-Lantern Kitty-Cat Leafy And Firey As A Couple Leafy's Sister Lemon Lime Lemon Lime is a recommended character from Episode 22, but made an appearance in Episode 23, however. They were recommended by regulardude45. They are a poorly drawn, limbless rectangle, colored lime on the top, yellow-colored on the bottom half. Lollipop Match And Firey As A Couple MariosonicBFDI Speaker Microscopic Green Firey Multiplicator They appeared in episode 23. They are an orange "x" and an orange "2". Needle and Coiny in Love Needle and Coiny in Love are recommended characters who appeared in episode 23. They were recommended by icedude321. They are Needle and Coiny holding each other's hands and have a pink heart sign on top. Coiny and Needle have also shown interaction outside this recommended character. One Billion Dollar Case One Billion Dollar Case is recommended character from Episode 22. However, it appeared in Episode 23. It also appear to be actually inanimate. It was recommended by theJKLM4427. Outlaw David Owely Pine Leafy Pine Leafy is a recommended character who appeared in Hurtful!. It is a stick of pine needles with a scribbled smiley face. Contrary to the name, this recommended character does not use Leafy's body. Printer Rainbow Rocky Red Pen Red Pen is a recommended character from Episode 22, however, appeared in Episode 23. RP was recommended by firealarmfreak5. RP is a red-colored variation of Pen. Red Pen.png|Red Pen's asset Scribbles Sloppy Snowball Jr. Soccer Ball Spongy Speaker Box Thingy Spoon Stickman Sungy Teardrop Announcer Waffle White Waffles Weed Weed is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 23. It is a dandelion, a type of flower that grows uncontrollably, making it a weed. WWE Championship Belt Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters